piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Win95 Kart Wii - DS Tick Tock Clock (January 25, 2020)
It's best known for the photo finish between TransberryJuice6 and Nick Downdraft. TJ6 won by just 7 millimeters over Downdraft, making this one of the closest finishes in Win95 Kart Wii history. On lap 48, Spikey Fillups and Aaron Clocker spun out of control and get stuck in the middle of the clock. Herb Curbler tried to dodge them but took out 6 cars including Aiken Axler, Dan Carcia, Max Clyde (Rev N Go Racer), Kevin Racingtire, Doug Dreamsmasher, Paul Conrev, and Noah Gocheck. Transcript Bob: Hello racing fans to the DS Tick Tock Clock. Bob Cutlass here along with Darrell Cartrip. Darrell: Oh boy this is gonna be exciting! (The Lakitu arrives, his lights blink one by one, and they then turn green) Darrell: BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! LET'S GO RACING, BOYS! Bob: Not bad for Win95 in the lead. It's midday here and the cars are racing all fine. (Lap 48) Darrell: What's this? Bob: Uh oh! It's Aaron Clocker making contact with Spikey Fillups! They're stuck in the middle of the clock! Herb Curbler spins! It's a huge crash! Axler, Carcia, Clyde, Racingtire, Dreamsmasher, Conrev, and Gocheck are the others involved! Darrell: Lakitu is waving the red flag immediately! (Final Lap) Bob: Here come TJ6 and Nick Downdraft! It will be a photo finish at the line! Downdraft and TJ are sliding! And we don't know who won! It's too close to call! Darrell: Probably TJ6, although it is not confirmed yet. (Later) Bob: It's official. It's TransberryJuice6 for the win! Have you ever seen anything like this before? Darrell: I have, but not this close in a very long time! Results #TransberryJuice6 - 200 laps #Nick Downdraft - 200 laps #Doctor Peabody - 200 laps #Windows 95 - 200 laps #Total Drama - 200 laps #Ruby Easy Oaks - 200 laps #Cars 95 - 200 laps #MarkusKrankzler63 - 200 laps #Miraculousladybugfan2005 - 200 laps #T.G. Castlenut - 200 laps #Dud Throttleman - 200 laps #Parker Brakeston - 200 laps #Phil Tankson - 200 laps #Bruce Miller - 200 laps #Matroskin the Cat - 200 laps #Ferrari Fan 458 - 200 laps #Next-Gen Vinyl Toupee - 200 laps #Steve LaPage - 200 laps #Barry DePedal - 200 laps #Next-Gen Rev N Go - 200 laps #Rich Mixon - 200 laps #Danny Swervez - 200 laps #Chase Racelott - 200 laps #Ryan Laney - 200 laps #Bubba Wheelhouse - 200 laps #Cam Spinner - 200 laps #Jack DePost - 200 laps #Rex Revler - 200 laps #Jarik Bergrev - 200 laps #George New-Win - 200 laps #Johnny Blamer - 200 laps #Ralph Carlow - 200 laps #Chip Gearings - 200 laps #James Cleanair - 200 laps #Billy Oilchanger - 200 laps #Brush Curber - 200 laps #Lane Locke - 200 laps #Aiken Axler - 48 laps (crash) #Herb Curbler - 48 laps (crash) #Dan Carcia - 48 laps (crash) #Spikey Fillups - 48 laps (crash) #Aaron Clocker - 48 laps (crash) #Rev N Go Racer - 48 laps (crash) #Kevin Racingtire - 48 laps (crash) #Doug Dreamsmasher - 48 laps (crash) #Paul Conrev - 48 laps (crash) #Noah Gocek - 48 laps (crash) #TerryKargas31 - 31 laps (tries to beat Markus but is stuck in the middle of the clock) #Tim Treadless - 28 laps (engine) #Jackson Storm - 20 laps (engine) Category:Win95 Kart Wii Races